Red Hair
by Snowfly
Summary: Femmeslash, hermione/ginny, irgendwie fast zu kurz für ne summary. Songfic und lemon bzw. lime...einfach mal reinlesen !


**Disclaimer**: Ich muss gestehn alle figuren und orte gehörn JKR und warner bros und den bücherverlagen (: mir gehört nur die story an sich und die idee/der plot.

**Rating:** Sicherheitshalber Rated-M [18]

**warning**: Femslash das heißt LIEBE ZWISCHEN FRAUEN! wer's nicht mag sollte das nicht lesen, ehrlich.

**Zur Story**: Gewidmet ist diese Story meiner Jenni. Sie weiß warum.

**Beta** : Meine lieblingscousine Julia aka Werschmetterling.

**Sonstiges**: Eine Songfic zu "Tainted Love" von marilyn manson. das heißt die lyrics gehörn ebenfalls nicht mir .-.

Das trübe Licht, das in hektischen Formationen über dein Gesicht tanzt, deine roten Haare, die im Takt deiner Bewegungen hin und her schweben, der Nebel, der um die Füße der Tanzenden wirbelt…vielleicht war es all das, was mich so verrückt machte. Oder wie sich deine Hüften sanft bewegen, während du dich zwischen den Tanzenden hindurch schlängelst, deine Hände in der Luft wie als wolltest du nach der Musik greifen um mehr davon zu spüren.  
Die Musik die alles einzunehmen scheint. Die kein Platz zum Atmen lässt. Die auch dich eingenommen hat. Die mir den Atmen raubt.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away  
I've got to  
Get away_

Du weißt du könntest mich willenlos machen, mit einem einzigen Blick. Nur ein wages Gefühl der Nähe, und ich würde fallen. Mit dir.  
Plötzlich spüre ich deine Hände von hinten um meine Taille greifen, wie sie sich ineinander verschränken als wolltest du nie mehr loslassen.  
„Entspann dich, Hermine. Es wird nicht besser, wenn du dich nicht gehen lässt. Lass einfach… alles einmal so geschehen ", flüsterst du mir ins Ohr. Deine Lippen streichen mein Ohr, ich spüre wie sie langsam nach unten zu meinem Hals wandern.

_From the Pain you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere_

Du spürst wie ich mich langsam entspanne, ich werde zu Wachs in deinen Händen. „Tu mir das nicht an! ", möchte ich flüstern, doch ich bringe kein Laut über meine Lippen. Zu gut fühlen sich doch deine Hände auf meinen Hüften an, zu sanft spüre ich dein Mund an meinem Hals. Wie dein Körper sich von hinten an Meinen drückt, wie du dich immer noch zu der Musik bewegst.  
Mein Herz schlägt wie das eines verängstigen Tieres, zu groß ist das was du ins Rollen bringen könntest, zu wenig Zeit seit dem Gefühl, zu wenig Staub auf der Erfahrung.  
Ich weiß, für dich war es nur eine Nacht, für mich war es die Nacht. Als wir damals im Mädchenschlafsaal so nah beieinander waren, dass ich deinen Herzschlag spüren konnte und deine zarten Lippen auf meinen. Ich erinnerte mich, wie du deine Hand unter meinen Pyjama schobst, mit der anderen durch meine Haare fuhrst, wieder und wieder. Deine Lippen fordernder auf meine presste, dein Seufzen, jedes mal wenn ich über deinen Bauch strich.  
Es blieb in der Nacht beim Küssen, doch dieses Mal werde ich für nichts garantieren können.

_And I've lost my light  
I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night_

Ich drehe mich zu dir um, du schaust mir tief in die Augen. Weißt du, dass ich an diese Nacht oft denke? Zu oft um es als einen Zufall, einen Ausrutscher abschreiben zu können. Ich kämpfe mit mir selbst.

_Once I ran to you, I ran  
Now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given_

Wie ein absurdes Spiel; der Gewinn bist du, das Gefühl bedeutet ich habe verloren.  
Ich drehe mich zu dir um, überbrücke den Abstand zwischen uns und lege meine Lippen auf deine, bewege sie um dir keine Möglichkeit zu zweifeln zu geben. Ich spüre wie du den Kuss erwiderst, leidenschaftlicher und härter wie ich es von dir kenne. Ich drücke mich fester an dich und blende alles um uns herum aus, die Leute die anfangen zu starren und auf uns zeigen, das Licht das langsam immer dunkler und düsterer wurde und die Musik, die nun immer lauter wurde und Anfing zu dröhnen.

_I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh… tainted love  
Tainted love._

Du ziehst mich in ein Nebenzimmer und ich merke wie deine Hände unter mein Shirt sind. Ich halte mich nur noch an dir fest, du bist mein Halt im Chaos. Deine Hände streicheln mich, fahren über meinen Rücken, meinen Bauch und treiben mich immer mehr in den Wahnsinn. Meine Hände fahrend jetzt auch über deine Haut, suchend, nach jeden Zentimeter den sie finden können.

_Now I know, I've got to__  
__Run away__  
__I've got to get away__  
__You don't really want anymore from me_

"Ginny…!", flüstere ich, mehr eine Mischung zwischen Seufzen und Stöhnen.  
Tu etwas gegen meine Einsamkeit...  
Deine Hände gleiten langsam zu dem Bund meiner Jeans, langsam knöpfst du sie auf und verschwendest keine Zeit um mich nach meinem Willen zu fragen. Ich bin dir ausgeliefert und du nutzt die Gelegenheit um mich zu verführen, mir die schönsten Versprechen ins Ohr zu hauchen und meine Gefühle zu täuschen. Du lässt mich glauben, dass es für dich mehr wie eine einmalige Sache ist…  
Deine Augen sind lustverschleiert als ich dich berühre, sie sprechen eine ganz andere Sprache als mein Herz es tut.

_To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And I think love is to pray  
But you're sorry, you don't pray that way_

Du stöhnst und atmest tief, ich küsse dich weil ich es nicht hören will. Weil es mich wahnsinnig macht. Ich spüre deine Hände, die zittrig in meinen Haaren wühlen und das letzte bisschen meiner Selbstbescherrschung das sich in diesem Moment selbst verflüchtigt.  
Ich bin dir ausgeliefert und das weißt du auch.

_Once I ran to you, I ran  
Now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh  
Tainted love…_

Du bist mir zu nah, dein Körper, der warm an meinem reibt. Dein Atem den ich warm an meinem Ohr spüre, mein Puls der sich beschleunigt und das Stöhnen das abgehackt unseren Lippen entweicht. Du bist mein Halt in einem unübersichtlichen Chaos aus Gefühlen, Lust und Verzweiflung, doch du bist auch der Grund für all das.

_Don't touch me please,  
I cannot stand the way you're teasing me  
I love you though you hurt me so_

Der nächste Morgen:  
Ich liege neben dir. Dein feuerrotes Haar ist auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet und ich wickle eine Strähne um meinen Finger. Diese Nacht habe ich gewonnen, doch diesen Morgen habe ich verloren. Trotz meines Willens kann ich das Gefühl nicht ignorieren, es drückt auf meine Gedanken und mein Herz.  
Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich an, denn ich kann den Anblick nicht ertragen wie du hier liegst, nichts ahnend von meinen Gefühlen für dich. Und dass es für mich mehr war wie diese eine Nacht.

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Tainted love_

______

vielen dank für's lesen (:

lasst doch ein review da, wenn's euch gefällt!

oder auch eins, wenn's nich gefällt XD

kritik und reviews sind immer gern gesehn !

lg,

snowfly


End file.
